Epic Ball
Kristian Gregory Ball (Born October 27th 1977) is an American-born professional CAW Wrestler. He is known to the CAW world as Epic Ball and works for Global CAW Wrestling and World CAW League Early Career (1995-1998) Ball started as an amateur wrestler winning 2 NCAA Championships for the University of Texas in 1995 & 1996, after watching his idols Curt Hennig and Ultimate Warrior, Ball was inspired to go into the world of Professional Wrestling, he trained at a local wrestling school near Texas A&M and graduated in 1998, Ball then dropped out of collage after 3 years and worked as a Substitiute Teacher for Highschools in Austin, in late 1998 Ball was discovered by an ECW talent scout while training in a gym in Austin, Ball was offered a 5 year contract, and he accepted. Extreme Championship Wrestling (1998-2001) Ball was signed to ECW in september of 1998 and went by his name Kris Ball he worked several matches losing to Chris Beniot, Lance Storm and Rhino, Ball reached his big break into the ECW Main Event after defeating Raven for the ECW championship in 2000 Ball had a good reign, he then began cutting promos sayng he was not amazing or spactacular, he was "Epic". then going by Kris "The Epic" Ball, he lost the ECW Title to Sandman 3 months later, he then formed a team with Tommy Dreamer and Yoshihiro Tajiri calling them selves "The Origninals" they dominated the tag division for the whole year before Tajiri left for WWE and Ball Turned on Dreamer, Ball then said that he was the only original. in 2001 Ball took on a minor role in the WWF Invasion Storyline, at the time he was going by "Epic" Ball the Original. He had a comedic role in the storyline, temaing with Shawn Stasiak for a short time and losing to the Hardys, X-Factor and Jericho & The Rock, after ECW Folded, Ball refused to sign with WWE and left wrestling. Hiatus (2002-2005) After Ball left Wrestling he returned to Universiy of Texas and finished his last year and became a full time teacher at a Middle School in his home town of Dallas, he then married to Natasha Hawkins in 2004. In 2005, Ball received a call from Marco Martin, owner of WCL and Ball was brought into CAW Wreslting, World Wrestling League (WWL) 2006-2008 Ball was signed in 2006 and went under the ring name Epic Ball, his debut match was against Krow for an entrant into the first ever Rage Rumble, Ball entered number 17 of 20 and was the last eliminated by Matthew Spader. Ball stayed in the midcard until 2007 when he defeated champion Hearts Marigold (Chad Holliday), Randy Orton, and Matthew Spader, Ball would feud with Spader and Holiday for the title, after the feuds ended, Ball totaled up his world title wins to 11, Ball was involved in a storyline where he was fired, when in real life he was at home in Pepperdine seeing his newborn son. Ball Returned in 2008 winning 2 more WWL Titles before WWL Folded World CAW League (WCL) 2009-Current Ball Returned to WWL, now being called WCL, and was drafted to Main Event, on episode 1, he faced WCL Champion Teryo Law, he lost in 11 minutes after getting hit with the Fucked by God, on episode 2 of main event, he teamed with Law and Lu Bu but losing once again to Ben Doyle,and the nWo. Personal Life Ball lives in Pepperdine, North Carolina with his wife Natasha and one adopted son. Ball is friends with 3 DIW Superstars outside of the ring, Haze, Curtis Killings, and The Exterminator Death: on December 30th, 2010, Epic Ball had a one night stand with the now Deceased DEVON DAYDREAM, Epic Ball was sent to prison after a call was made to the police about finding Devon's dead body in the hotel room they had there one night stand (after a massive stroke and a brain hemorrhage). The cops arrested EpicBall for 8 years for both Prostitution and Murder, sending him to a prison in Japan. EpicBall was used for sex by his cellmates until one September 13, 2011, EpicBall got a new roommate named Rogan. Rogan was not to appreciative of EpicBall being his roommate and hit his death spot. 2 minutes later he died. Category:Deceased CAW Category:Convicted Felon